The invention relates to a device for installation in a motor vehicle, the device having a pop-out part.
A pop-out part of that kind can be, for example, a storage compartment that is movable by displacement in the manner of a drawer fro man initial position into a position of use. In the initial position, the pop-out part closes substantially flush with, for example, the dashboard of the motor vehicle, and in the position of use the pop-out part projects into the passenger space. A pivoting or other kind of guide means, for example, can also be provided to enable the pop-out part to be moved from the initial position into the position of use. The pop-out part can be, for example, a holder for a drinks container, such as a can of drink, a cup or similar.
If the motor vehicle is involved in an accident, accelerations can act on the pop-out part and move it automatically and undesirably from the initial position into the usage position. Since the pop-out part projects into the passenger space in the usage position, there is an increased risk of injury.